In a telecommunications context, connector blocks are connected to cables that feed subscribers while other connector blocks are connected to cables to the central office. To make the electrical connection between the subscriber block and the central office block, jumper wires are inserted to complete the electrical circuit. Typically jumper wires can be connected, disconnected, and reconnected several times as the consumer's service needs change. The connector blocks are often implemented in an electrical connector assembly, sometimes referred to as a terminal block or a cross connect block.
An insulation displacement connector, or “IDC element,” can be used to make the electrical connection to a wire or electrical conductor. The IDC element displaces the insulation from a portion of the electrical conductor when the electrical conductor is inserted into a slot within the IDC element such that the IDC element makes electrical connection to the electrical conductor. Once the electrical conductor is inserted into the slot, and the wire insulation is displaced, electrical contact is made between the conductive surface of the IDC element and the conductive core of the electrical conductor.
Typically the IDC element is disposed in an insulated housing. The housing has a cap or other moveable member that is used to press the electrical conductor into contact with the IDC element. In some conventional implementations, the electrical conductor is inserted in the housing and then the cap is closed. However, the user often cannot visually verify that a proper connection with the IDC element has been made.
Conventional cross connect blocks are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,210,378; 4,431,247; 4,815,988; 4,279,460; 4,789,354; 4,341,430; 4,533,196; 4,127,312; 5,147,218; 5,281,163; 5,281,163 and GB. Patent No. 2,129,630.